Can Love Conquer All?
by Jaina-Writes
Summary: Lexie is Nessie best friend. Lexie is Seth's Imprint. Lexie is only the human in the strange family of vampires and wolves. When timing changes everything, will their love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

I couldn't believe that we were graduating today.

At first high school was taking its sweet time to be over, nothing exciting happened, ever. I didn't really have any friends because I was a transfer student my freshman year. My parents were killed in a drunk driving accident and as a reward (sarcasm, if you didn't get it, be ready I'm told I am full of it) I had to move to the most obscure town called Forks. Life was so boring and green. My mom's sister, aka, my aunt and her husband were awesome, but Forks was not.

At the beginning of my sophomore year I met my best friend. Nessie and I had so much in common. We were both adopted, we were the outcasts of the school, and we both were pale and didn't eat much. Our differences laid in our appearances. I was blonde with slate grey blue eyes. I was about an inch taller that Ness. She had chocolate brown eyes, brown curly hair, and a smile that could melt anyone.

We shared a passion for shopping with her adoptive sister Alice. Ness comes from a big family of adoptees like me. They live right outside of town in a huge house with lots of windows. Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme adopted eight kids, only two sets of them were actually related; Nessie and Edward Cullen and Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The others, except for Jacob Black have changed their name to Cullen, which is Bella, Alice, and Emmett. They all date each other as well; Ness and Jacob, Bella and Edward, Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie. Most people find it weird, but I accepted it. The weird thing is how protective everyone is over Nessie. Jacob and Edward yell at each other over Nessie's safety quite frequently.

The Cullen's have welcomed me into their awkward family and I didn't want to see it end. Which brings me back to my first thought; I can't believe that today is graduation.

"Lexie, are you ready to go?" My aunt Cecile asked from down stairs.

"Yes Auntie, I will be down the stairs in a few minutes, grabbing my purse." I threw in my lip gloss and camera. Nessie and her family were moving soon. Edward, Bella, and she were the last to graduate from Forks High School. Dr. Cullen took a job in Alaska. The rest of the clan was moving to their prospective colleges. I was going to college in California, far away from any of them. Today would be a bittersweet day for all of us.

I ran down stairs only tripping on the last one. I stuck the landing and held my hands up like I just finished a program in gymnastics. My uncle laughed at me, held up his hands to show I received a ten for my landing, and my aunt rolled her eyes.

"I swear Lex you are exactly like your mother, falling everywhere." I smiled sweetly at my aunt.

"Thank you Auntie, I was born to trip!" I curtsied to my audience.

"Okay goof ball lets go." My uncle chuckled. He held the door open for both of us. I went to the car and sat in the back seat. The ground was wet from the rain this morning. Another over casted day in Forks, gee what a surprise.

We were almost to the school when my Aunt turned around to face me. "Lexie, we are very proud of you. I want you to know that your parents would have been so proud to see you looking so beautiful and grown up. You will go far, I know it." My aunt stopped there. I could see she was holding back the tears.

Tears started to build up behind my eyes. "That means more to me than you know. Thank you both for all that you have done for me. I love you both more than words can express."

"We love you too kiddo." My uncle said as he was pulling into the parking lot. My aunt and I wiped off any tears that escaped. Life would be much different if they didn't take me into their home. We did one last make up check in our mirrors. I got out of the car and gave my aunt and uncle a big hug.

Forks is not very big so the entire graduating class, their family and friends, and the faculty fit into the gym. I went to go look for Ness and her family. I couldn't see her, but Jacob the friendly giant stood out over the crowd.

I made my way towards the Cullens. Ness found me first and was jumping up and down. "I love graduation day!" She was smiling ear to ear.

"You act like you have graduated before." I was only joking with her, but she looked at me like I caught her in a lie. "I was only joking Ness, no need to get all serious."

She smiled big, "I knew it, it is just so sad to say good bye."

"Oh don't start that again. I just dodged a near crying session with the guardians; I don't need to start the water works again with you. We will keep in touch. I will come visit you and the giant on fall break!"

"You really need to stop calling me the giant, shortie." Jacob said from behind me.

"Sure, sure big green. I will stop calling you that as soon as I quit breathing."

Ness punched me in the arm. "Not funny Lexie, don't joke about that. You two really need to quit egging each other on anyways."

"Only joking again Nessie. I only kid the ones I love."

Jacob picked me up in a bear hug to show that he didn't really hate me. "See Ness, I love your best friend."

"Can't breathe." Jake put me down. I adjusted my dress and graduation gown, I fixed the cap. "So should we get in line?"

"I guess. I will see you after the ceremony. Jacob and I want you to come find us. We have some family friends that came from the rez to see us graduate. I want to introduce you."

"Okay will do." I made my way to my spot in line. Jake and Ness were towards the front, and I was toward the back. Alexis Trenton. I had to stand in between Rebecca Newton and Nicole Webber. I loved Nicole, could not stand Rebecca. She was the gossip queen of our class.

The ceremony went without on without any interruptions. I watched the Cullens walk across the stage. When it was my turn I focused all my might on not tripping down the stairs. I was almost in the clear when I got my heel caught in my gown. I did not stick the landing this time. I heard the crowd gasp in shock and Emmet yell 'knew it'. I got up, brushed myself off and waved my diploma in the air. Ness and Bella gave me an understanding smile and I went back to my seat. I couldn't wait to get out of this gym.

Finally it was over. I went to my Aunt and Uncle and took pictures. We went over to the Cullens and they took more pictures. I bid farewell to my Aunt and Uncle, party at the Cullens tonight, and went to Ness. She was talking to three very large boys. They looked like they could have been related to Jacob. They had the same russet brown skin and big build. I tapped her on the shoulder.

"Oh Lexie! I want to introduce you to our friends. This is Quil, Embry, and Seth."

I shook each of their hands starting with Quil and ending with Seth. As soon as I made eye contact with him I felt an electric shock go through my system, when our hands touched there was a full power surge. I pulled my hand back. "What was that?"

Everyone looked shocked. Ness looked almost mad. Seth was the first one to talk. "I don't know exactly." He just stared at me. He looked at me, deep into my eyes, like he was trying to take a picture of my soul. Normally this would creep me out, but I wanted to do the same with him. I wanted to know who he was, what he was thinking, I wanted to know the person behind those big beautiful brown eyes. I realized now nothing in my life made any sense until right now, the moment I met Seth.

I shook my head. This was too weird. What was I thinking? "I am going to go say hi to Emmett and Rose, I haven't seen them in awhile."

"Will I see you later?" Seth asked panicked, like the thought of never seeing me again was going to break him. Quil and Jake hit the back of his head and made a huge cracking sound.

"I am just going over there." I pointed to Emmett and Rosalie. He nodded. I looked at Ness for help, but all she did was shrug her shoulders. Something wasn't right about this kid Seth, I felt it. As weird as he was, I didn't want to be very far from him. What was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

**NessPOV**

Jake and I realized what was happening before Seth did. I watched as the two of them just stared at each other. I was conflicted with emotions. I was happy to see Seth finally imprint. It has been too many years that he has been alone, but I was not very happy with who he imprinted on. I have worked very hard to keep Lexie in the dark all these years. She almost made it out of here without knowing what we truly are.

Because she is so open and accepting, it was the first time I had a friend who was fully human, outside of the tribe. I loved Lexie very much and I don't want her to be exposed to this life.

I looked at my dad to see if picked up on what Seth was thinking. _Seth imprinted._ He nodded. _Did Lexie pick up on it?_ He nodded. _Is she wierded out by it?_ He nodded again. _This is going to be fun explaining._ He gave me his crooked smile.

I looked back at Lexie who was looking at me for an explanation of Seth's behavior, I shrugged my shoulders. I don't know what to do about it. Lexie walked away leaving me to the wolves, literally.

"Smooth Seth, real smooth." Embry said.

"I don't have any control over this." Seth said rubbing the back of his head.

"Believe me I understand, but you don't have to act like your world is ending because she is walking away." Jacob said.

"It feels like my world is ending. I have so many emotions going through me at once. I need to protect her. I want to know everything about her. I need to be by her side. I want to touch her. I want her to love me. I want to do anything she needs. My world is in her hands. The sun rises and sets with her. I might break if she doesn't look at me again." Seth shook his head, trying to get the thoughts to make sense to him. "How do you live with this?" Seth asked Jacob.

"It is something you learn to live with. Plus I get to be with Nessie most of the time." He smiled as he pulled me into one of his bear hugs.

"It is harder to loose them." Quil said looking down at the ground. Claire and Quil were very happy. They had been dating for about six years when she was killed by a drunk driver outside of her college. Quil was devastated; we all thought we were going to lose him as well. He was the first to lose his imprint at such a young age. He went rouge for a while, it was a year or two until he would phase back to a human. He was more in touch with his wolf form than Jake. He decided to remain a wolf to protect anyone he could. He once told me, anyone he saved was like saving Claire.

I rubbed Quil's arm to show that I understood, we all did. I missed Claire, she had a beautiful soul. Quil was a strong man. I don't think I could keep living without Jacob in my life. Jacob was the air that I breathed. We have been together for so long, if felt odd not to have him by my side.

Watching Seth made me wonder if this is what Jacob felt the first time he saw me. I grabbed his arm and showed him my thoughts of our first encounter.

"Not exactly Ness, you were a baby, I didn't lust for you until you developed into a woman." He smiled and kissed my forehead. His thoughts must have wandered to the first day that he noticed me romantically, because I heard Daddy growl. I laughed at him. Jacob shrugged. "He wouldn't get mad if he stayed out my head." I laughed again.

The battle between a dad and the man that his daughter marries is comical. They were the best of friends but the worst of enemies all at the same time.

Seth was looking more and more like a lost puppy dog. He stared helplessly at Lexie. I think it was making her nervous. She kept flipping her hair and looking over her shoulder to see if he was still staring. The scene was becoming too sad to watch.

"Jake, why don't you guys take Seth back to the house, I will send everyone home with you. We need to come up with a game plan. Sooner or later we are going to have to tell her everything." I wasn't looking forward to this, but we needed to figure out how to let the cat out of the bag. It was always tricky when it came to the imprints being told the truth. Alice couldn't see their reaction because it involved so much of the wolves' future.

"Good idea Ness." Jacob kissed me good bye. Quil and Embry dragged Seth away. "We will see you at the house."

I walked over to the rest of my family.

"Lexie you crack me up. You are my favorite little person. You remind me of Bella when I first met her. She was so clumsy, always falling, always breaking something." Emmet chuckled.

"Em, some of that wasn't my fault." Mom said while crossing her arms over her chest. She was far from the clumsy human she was. She didn't like being reminded of that.

"Oh yeah, like the time you _didn't _punched the dog in his face. He just ran into your clenched fist then and broke your hand?"

"You punched a dog?" Lexie was astonished. "You deserved to hurt yourself if you punched a dog."

Everyone was laughing except Lexie and me. I hated when they brought up that story. Jacob is not the same person; he doesn't love my mother that way. He tried to kiss her against her will and she stupidly hit him even though he was already a wolf. He deserved to be hit, but with a tire iron or something just as strong. Lexie still thought that my mom punched a dog.

"This is not a funny story. Lex, she did not really punch a dog. Emmett just likes to make fun of Bella." I told Lexie.

She let out a big sigh. "Good. I love dogs and I don't think that anyone should hurt them."

"Do you like _really big dogs_ Le...OUCH!" Everyone hit Emmett before he finished his sentence.

Lexie looked confused but didn't push the issue. I rolled my eyes. _Daddy, why don't you take everyone home? I'll take Lexie shopping for a dress for tonight. That should give us some time._

He nodded to confirm my message. "Okay family. Let's go home and get ready for the party tonight."

"What can I help with? I am very excited to party tonight!" Lexie exclaimed.

"You, missy, are a guest and don't get to help out with anything. We have a present for you. I am taking you shopping and you get to buy an outfit for tonight. Don't go shaking your head; it is from the entire family, so you can't say no!" I started to drag Lexie away. She waved and yelled good bye. We reached my car.

"Ness, please drive carefully. You all make me so nervous when you drive."

"Have we ever crashed? Have I ever gotten a ticket? I don't understand why you are so scared. Who else can get to Port Angeles and back as quickly as I can?"

"Edward. I hate driving with him. And sometimes it is like he is reading my thoughts and does what I don't want him to do, just to scare me." Lexie was clenching the door handle as usual.

"Don't stress so much, Lex, I will get us there and back in one piece!" Geesh, have a little faith. But that does sound like something Daddy would do. I didn't drive as fast as him, and I didn't have the aid of knowing if a police car was waiting up ahead.

"So what do you think of Jacob's friends?" I thought this would be a good opening topic to see how much she noticed.

"Are you sure Jacob is not related to them, I mean they all look so much a like. The haircut, the color of their skin, their bulging muscles....not that I have noticed Jake's muscles before, but they all look so similar. Seth seems interesting and a bit intense. What does he do? Where does he go to school? How come he hasn't been around before? Has he been around before? I feel like I have known him for all my life. Is he going to be at the party tonight? Listen to me; I am not giving you a chance to answer."

I started laughing. There was not going to be a problem of her liking Seth. The problem would be if she believed what we were going to have to tell her. "I am sure they are not related. Jacob is friends with them because of the Quileute Reservation. He goes to college somewhere in Alaska" _Lie, sort of, he already went about 40 years ago _"He has been to the house, but not when you were there. He will be at the party tonight. He is very close to Edward and Jacob. Do I sense a crush?"

"Oh come on Ness! I just met the guy. I don't even know his last name."

"Clearwater. Now what is your excuse?" I put the car and park and we both just started laughing.

I was afraid of losing this, our friendship. In a sense I have been lying to her for many years. She never asked, but I never told her what we really were. You can't just tell your best friend, 'By the way my entire family is at least over a hundred years old, we are vampires who drink animal blood so don't worry, and my boyfriend is not really my boyfriend, he is my husband for many decades now, oh and he and his friends can turn into big shaggy wolves.'

Lexie snapped me back to reality. "Ready to get your shopping on?"

"It's your present, lead the way." And we were off, in search for the perfect outfit.

**AN: Let me know if you think this story sound good? Your opinions matter to me the most! **

**Another note: I corrected some things. Thank you to Sweetlybroken33 for letting me know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope you enjoy! Sorry it took so long to get this out. Also I want to give a shout out to Sweetlybroken33, thank you for telling others about my story! As always let me know what you think!**

**LexPOV**

I was going to miss this. I was going to miss my friendship with Nessie. I didn't have to be anyone but me. Going to college where nobody knew me was not going to be fun. I didn't like meeting knew people and I didn't fit in easily. With the Cullen's it seems like most people shy away from them, but for me I couldn't get enough of them. They were my second family.

They spoiled me like I was really their blood relative. I looked down at the damage that we had done for the day. I had not only, a truly fabulous red dress for tonight, but the shoes to match, a new clutch, and jewelry. Nessie had about the same amount of bags as me, but she got a green dress instead. Alice agreed to do our hair and make-up for the party. This party was going to go down in the books of Forks. It is not everyday the Cullen's opened their home to the town for a party.

Nessie was on the phone with Carlisle. "We got everything we need for tonight. We are leaving Port Angeles and will be home in about 30 minutes. Is everything settled? Good. I am not ready, but I am sure it will work out in the end. See you soon."

"Is what settled? We will be home in plenty of time to be ready for tonight. Don't worry Ness." I could see the worry in her eyes, but I didn't know why she was so worried about a party.

"I know Lex, but everything is getting ready to change. I am sad to see high school go. Life is going to get complicated sooner than we can image." Sadness flashed across her face. She wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"We will always be friends Nessie, if that is what you are worried about. Just because we will be at different colleges, it will never stop us from being friends. Best friends forever." I dropped my bags and gave her the biggest hug I could. "I am going to miss you Nessie, but we make it through the change."

She threw her bags down and returned the hug. She gave tight hugs; she was definitely a lot stronger than she looked. "I will hold you to what you said. Best friends forever." She picked up our bags and handed mine to me. "Let's go get beautiful for the party!"

We walked to the car and I buckled my seat and prepared for the ride of my life. I don't know what it is with the Cullen's and speed, but they all drove way to fast. Bella was the only some-what normal driver, but she always drove at least 20 miles over the speed limit. I white knuckled the "Oh-shit handle".

"Gosh Lex, I would have thought you would have become used to my driving. Like I said earlier, I have never got us into an accident. Trust is an important part of friendship." She laughed at me.

"Yes and being alive is another key component to friendship."

"Sometimes you are too ridiculous." She turned up the radio. Her taste of music amazed me to this date. One day should be listening to the top 40s and the next she would be listening to something that was not even popular fifty years ago. Today was a throw back to what she called the classics; I believe it was from the 1980s, Girls Just Want to Have Fun.

As she told Carlisle, we were back to the Cullen's in 30 minutes. I looked at the front door and my heart started to pick up pace. Butterflies were zooming around in my stomach. Seth and Jacob were coming down the stairs and walking towards the car.

"Hello ladies, how was shopping? Let me guess you guys cleaned out the mall and need us strong men to carry your bags upstairs." Jacob said while flexing.

I stifled a laugh and looked at Seth. He was just standing there staring at me again. His eyes were so intense they drew me into him. Something inside of me wanted to reach out and touch him, but I didn't even know him. It was so weird, my brain and my heart were fighting with each other. Logically he was giving me the creeps, I wanted to go run and hide behind Emmet. But on the other hand, my heart and instincts were telling me to run and fling my arms around Seth and get lost in his embrace. He was going to protect me from anyone. I was conflicted inside. Nessie's high pitched laughter shook me out of it.

"Jacob, I said you could carry the bags upstairs, not me!" She was laughing too hard to sound stern.

"My bad, I thought you wanted car to bedroom service." He was grinning, but still did not put Nessie down.

A voice from behind, startled me. "Jacob why don't you put my _sister_ down and Seth and you can carry the girl's bags upstairs to Nessie's room." It was Edward. He always had a way of stopping Jacob and Nessie's fun. Judging by the look on both of their faces, they felt the same way.

"Sure, sure. Seth lets get these bags up stairs." There was no movement from Seth. "Seth, EARTH TO SETH!" Jacob gave up yelling and punched Seth hard in the arm.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" Seth finally broke his stare down with me.

"You were not responding. Grab Lexie's bags and let's go upstairs."

"Okay." He looked at me, "It's good to see you again." He gathered my bags and headed back into the house while everyone else stood there frozen. Jacob hit his head with his hands and let out a big sigh before going into the house.

I looked at Nessie and Edward for a little help. Seth was weird, intriguing but weird none the less.

"Don't worry about him. He will loosen up, soon I hope. He is not always so, weird." Edward said.

"He is weird, right? I mean I am not the only one who sees him staring at me like he is trying to steal my soul?" I heard laughter from inside the house.

Edward looked back at the house and scowled. The laughter stopped. "Lexie, I have known Seth for years. He is the kindest, gentlest, and funniest man you will ever know. Give him some time to warm up and loosen up." He flashed me his crooked grin. He had a way of dazzling me.

"Okay, I will give him a chance." Of course I would, even though he was creeping me out, part of me didn't want to be away from him. Something was telling me that he was going to be the missing piece in my life. I didn't even know I was missing a piece.

Nessie and I walked into the house and was forced to go directly upstairs by Alice. "There isn't enough time to look around at the house yet. I have to get you both presentable."

"Alice you have over two hours before people are suppose to arrive." I said while pulling out my attire for tonight.

"Exactly, and we are going to use up every minute of it getting ready." She studied both of our buys. "I am happy with both of your selections. You both have better style than Bella. You would think that after all these years some of my fashion sense would rub on her, but no...." Alice went on and on about Bella's fashion sense or rather lack there of. I tuned out, my mind wandering to thoughts of Jacob's weird friend Seth. What is going on with me?

**NessPOV**

Aunt Alice was ranting about Mom's fashion sense. A common talking point in this house, although all of Aunt Alice's advice fell on deaf ears. Mom still was a huge fan of jeans and cotton shirts. I became a victim to fashion at birth thanks to Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose. They changed my clothes as fast as I grew. I could tell that Lexie was off in her thoughts. I grabbed Aunt Alice's arm and pushed my thoughts in her.

_Lexie is starting to feel the imprint. Let's make her look and feel like a princess tonight, she doesn't know it, but she just landed her knight in shining armor._ She nodded and smiled. Then I showed her all the dresses we tried on. She wrinkled her nose at the ugly dress I tried on for entertainment purposes only. I chuckled.

"What is so funny?" Lexie asked.

"I was just remembering the tiger print dress I was tried on. You remember the dress with the train?"

She started laughing as well. Aunt Alice frowned. "What have I taught you Nessie?"

"Alice, don't worry it was all in good fun. I tried on a zebra dress that had sequence sewn into it." Lexie said to clear the air. We both started laughing again. They were hideous dresses.

"Well, as long as it was only for fun." Alice said. She looked skeptical but she continued curling my hair.

It did take over two hours for Alice declared presentable for tonight. Aunt Rose and Mommy came in to see if we were ready. Aunt Rose had to help Mommy with her wardrobe. She was wearing a silk blue dress that went to right above her knees. Her hair was pulled back and she had on a little make-up. Aunt Rose was wearing a gold mini dress, with some of her curls pinned up. She looked like a model. Aunt Alice had changed into a black form fitting dress. The boys at school were going to be drooling over the Cullen girls even more than usual. I heard my dad laugh at that thought down stairs. He must have told the others what I was thinking because soon Emmet was calling for us.

"Hurry up girls, your men are waiting for a chance to admire your beauty, before the entire school arrives."

"Shut it Emmet. We will be down when we get there." Aunt Rose said, rolling her eyes. "Men are never patient. Are you girls ready to do down the stairs?"

"Hold on, one more check." Aunt Alice double checked everyone, talk about Sergeant Fashion Police. "Okay, we are good to go."

Mommy, Aunt Rose and Aunt Alice went down the stairs first. I heard the low growls from my family. Lexie wouldn't be able to hear them, thank God; it was embarrassing enough for me to hear what they were saying to each other. _Get a room, all of you!_ I shouted in my thoughts, hopefully Dad would hear it.

I looked back at Lexie, she looked petrified and she was holding her breath. "Breath Lex, what's got you so nervous?"

"Nothing, its just I didn't want to walk down the stairs with an audience. These heels are thin and I am afraid I am going to fall, giving Emmet more fuel to make fun of me with." She blushed.

"Don't worry, you will be fine. Hold your head up high and don't think about it. I will be at your side, lets go." I linked our arms together.

As soon as we got to the top of the stairs I let her go. Seth was waiting at the end of the stairs, looking very handsome, in a black pinstripe suit, with a red tie to match Lexie's dress. Lexie filled her dress perfectly in all the right places. The dress had a sweetheart top. Her hair was pinned back and her eyes popped.

All eyes were on her but she only looked at Seth. She was hooked. There would be no turning back for her now. She didn't know it, but her life was going to change forever. I watched her walk down the stairs. She was about four steps from the bottom when she lost her footing. I used my vampire speed to go and catch her, but Seth beat me to it. He scooped her up and carried her down the rest of the stairs, never taking his eyes off of hers.

"You caught me. Thank you." Lexie said, blushing in the process.

Seth put her down, taking her hands into his. "I will never let you fall. You look beautiful by the way."

Lexie looked up to Seth, "Thank you. You clean up well."

"Thank you. Do you want to dance?"

"I would love to." Lexie smiled at him, and he led her into the other room.

Emmet began to open his mouth but Alice gave him a warning look. "Don't they know there is no music?" He whispered.

"Leave them be. I will go put something on for them to dance to." Alice said and she danced away with Jasper into our living room. The furniture had been cleared out and a dance floor had been laid. Alice and Dad had set up a huge system in there and picked our music for tonight. None of the guests had arrived yet, so Alice selected some older slow songs for the new couple to dance to, Everything by Michael Buble.

"Well my lovely love of my life, you look more amazing every time I lay eyes on you." Jacob said taking my hand. He pulled it up to his mouth and kissed the top of it.

"You don't look so bad yourself." I took him all in. He was wearing a brown suit that brought out his eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too." He pulled me in for a kiss. He pulled his lips off of mine and whispered in my ear. "Seth is going to reveal the truth at the end of this week. You will have a week before you have to tell Lexie the truth. Ness, please don't worry, she is your best friend, she will still be your best friend. I know it."

I love Jacob Black, he knew the right things to say, but I wasn't convinced that Lexie would forgive me. I was going to have to tell her that I was half vampire, my family are full vampires, my boyfriend is really my husband and is a wolf like her new boyfriend, my adopted siblings are my aunts and uncles, my brother and sister are really my parents, and my parents are my grandparents who are over 100 years old. And not to mention some of us have powers.

I looked out on to the dance floor. Seth and Lexie were made for each other. My heart was ecstatic that they both have found their mate, but it also hurt because I didn't want to lose this.

"Nessie, lets enjoy tonight." Jacob led me out to the dance floor. He was right nothing else mattered right now. I let the rest of the world melt away and danced in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

_I love Jacob Black, he knew the right things to say, but I wasn't convinced that Lexie would forgive me. I was going to have to tell her that I was half vampire, my family are full vampires, my boyfriend is really my husband and is a wolf like her new boyfriend, my adopted siblings are my aunts and uncles, my brother and sister are really my parents, and my parents are my grandparents who are over 100 years old. And not to mention some of us have powers. _

_I looked out on to the dance floor. Seth and Lexie were made for each other. My heart was ecstatic that they both have found their mate, but it also hurt because I didn't want to lose this._

"_Nessie, lets enjoy tonight." Jacob led me out to the dance floor. He was right nothing else mattered right now. I let the rest of the world melt away and danced in his arms._

* * *

**LexPOV**

_Its you. Its you, you're my everything...mmmmm_

"Lexie are you singing to yourself again?" Nessie laughed.

"NO, I was not!!" I blushed. Oh man, ever since the graduation party all I could think about was Seth and how I felt in his arms. I danced with him all night long. I didn't even realize the party was done until Jake asked Seth to help him move the furniture back and Alice came and told me that it was time for bed. I was in such a daze I didn't even see them pick up the mess.

I didn't want that night to end. Something magical happened when I came down the stairs. I felt like a princess, Seth looked like a prince. It was a fairy tale come to life. Almost a full week has gone by and Seth and I have been inseparable. I remember how weird I thought Seth was, but the feeling I had when I was next to him overrode his weirdness.

I told Edward I would give him a chance and I did. I do not regret it. He is a friendly and gentle giant. He makes me smile. He makes me feel complete. He is my everything.

"Um, Lex, hate to break it to you, but you are doing it again." Nessie giggled. "You have been all a flutter this whole week. I think it is safe to say that you like Seth."

I blushed again. "Nessie, I can't describe it. This feeling that I feel when I am around him. It is like, it is like..."

"You finally found the missing piece of your soul and you don't know if you will be able to breathe without him near you?" She interrupted me.

"...yes. How did you guess?" I was baffled. It was like she was in my head.

"That is exactly how I feel when I am with Jacob. He is my whole world, my everything as you were singing." She smiled at me.

"Do you think this is moving way to fast? I mean I just met him the other day. We have talked a lot during the week. He knows everything I could possible say about me, and I think I know him pretty well. I mean we haven't even kissed yet and I think I am in love. But it has only been a week, I don't know if he feels the same way, and if he does, I don't know what I am going to do when the summer ends and we have to separate." I shuddered. I didn't want to think that far in advance.

"Don't worry about what is going to happen at the end of the summer that is still a couple months away. Focus on the now. Everyone's relationship is different; some happen right away, others take a while to get to the finish line. Maybe you are one of those lucky souls who found their love at first sight!"

I smiled at her. "Which one are you and Jacob?"

She thought about it. "Well we are a little different. But I guess you can say we were love at first sight. Don't try to rationalize what might be, enjoy the what is right now."

"Maybe you are right Ness. It is just so weird that something so wonderful could be happening to me. Nothing good ever comes my way." I jumped off of Nessie's bed. I was at Nessie's house because Seth said he wanted to take me out on a picnic to this romantic place he knew, a meadow. He said he had something important to tell me. I wanted to look my absolute best. Alice said she would help me. "I guess I should go let Alice make me beautiful. Come with me?"

"I will be right there."

"Okay." _...la la la...he is my everything._

**NPOV**

I watched Lexie leave the room. I was truly happy for her, but today was the day that Seth was going to open up the whole can of worms. His plan was a nice picnic. Mommy and Daddy let him borrow their meadow for the occasion.

I was nervous for both of them. I have never had to go through this, because being supernatural myself, I was born into it. It was never a shock to learn that both vampires and shape shifters exist. In the history of the pack, nobody has freaked out completely. Of course they were skeptic at first, wierded out at the most, but they always come around. The magnetic pull between the imprinted and their mate is too strong. But then again besides me, everyone's imprint has been form the rez. The stories of the wolves has been past down from generation to generation. It was just a realization that it was fact. This would be uncharted territory with Lexie. An outsider.

_Sigh_

After Seth's big revelation; which is going to talk about vampires: good vs. evil ones, he is bringing her back here to be able to talk to another imprintee. This is where we are also going to spring the whole truth about the Cullen clan. I wish that Aunt Alice's gift would allow us to see the outcome of this situation. I have never really cared about what anyone's imprint thought about us. But this imprint was my best friend.

I was worried that this might be too much information to handle, but Daddy seems to think that Lexie will be able to handle the weird. He said that she seems to resemble Mommy's thoughts and actions from when she was human; always responding the opposite of what the norm of humans do. For example befriending a coven of vampires instead of running away from them.

I took a deep breath in and exhaled and jumped off my bed. I put on my best happy face and headed to Aunt Alice's room. My final hours of just being a normal person to Lexie.

**LexPOV**

"Wow! Alice you really out did yourself. I feel so beautiful. Thank you so much!" I gave Alice the biggest hug I could. I hope I wasn't breaking her.

"It was not a problem Lexie, anything for a friend. I hope you have a wonderful evening with Seth. I think tonight is going to be a big night." Alice said.

Alice surprised us all by allowing me to wear jeans and a nice long sleeve top. Since I was going to be going into the forest, I wore boots (pink) with thick socks to keep my feet warm. I wore low waisted dark denim jeans with a red top that had buttons going down the front. I was going to put on my pink parka when we headed outside.

"Lexie you look so pretty! Only Alice can pull off a stylish hiking outfit. I hope you have a great evening with Seth." Nessie said. She smiled at me, but it seemed fake.

"Nessie is everything alright? All of a sudden you seem down."

She nodded. "I am fine. I am just so excited for you and Seth."

Before we could go any deeper into our conversation there was a knock on the door. Followed by a shout from Edward. "Ness. Lexie, Seth is here."

I held my breath. My stomach was doing flip flops. My heart was going a mile a minute. I was so nervous, but excited to find out what the big news was going to be.

"Breathe Lexie. We don't want you passing out before you even make it down stairs. I did not spend all this time making you more beautiful just so you can pass out. Everything looks great. Get going. Seth is waiting." Alice pushed me out the door.

"Don't forget your purse!" Nessie yelled from Alice room.

I quickly made my way to Ness' room and grabbed my purse. I took a deep breath and went to the stairs. There at the bottom was Seth. He had the same goofy looking grin on his face that he always has when I walked into the room. I smiled at him. He met me at the top of the stairs and escorted me down.

"I don't want you falling like the last time. You look gorgeous by the way. I mean you always do, but you look extra gorgeous tonight." He kissed me on the cheek when we reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You kids have a wonderful time tonight. Be good and be safe." Emmett winked at me. Some how I think he had a double meaning in his statement.

"Ready?" Seth asked me.

I nodded.

"Okay, well see you guys later." Seth said, has he took my hand and began leading me out to his car.

He drove a jeep much like Emmett's. The seat belts were bit confusing, but after the first time I got in the car and buckled them incorrectly, Seth insisted on buckling me in. I protested at first, I didn't want to feel like a child, but I was tired of hearing him talking about my safety. The argument, 'Don't get in accident and I will be fine,' didn't work on him either.

Seth headed for a road that was going to take us to the meadow he wanted to have the picnic in. "I hope you wore comfortable shoes. We have to hike a little bit to get to the meadow. If you get tired I can carry you."

"I wasn't going to wear flat shoes, but both Nessie and Alice warned me. I am wearing some of Nessie's hiking boots." I have never been an outdoors person. I was thankful my friends were.

Seth pulled over on the road and parked the car. He unbuckled my seatbelts. Yes that is right, I said seatbelts.

"Wow, pink hiking boots." He chuckled to himself. "Only Nessie would find some way to make hiking girlie. Okay, we have to hike about 2 miles that way. Please stay close to me, because we are not walking on a path." Seth said.

"Not a problem. I will follow you. Ready?"

"Yes, lets go." He grabbed my hand and lead the way.

We started walking into the forest. I was a little scared, but being with Seth I felt safer. I tried to talk to Seth while we walked but he was distracted. He said it was because he was trying to focus on where he was going. I felt it was because he was holding something back from me. Maybe this was the thing he wanted to talk about.

Up until this moment I thought the big news was that he was going to tell me he loved me. I thought it was big because we have only been together for a bout a week. Maybe he brought me out here to break up with me. I never thought that could be it. But now he doesn't want to talk to me.

An internal battle was taking place in my brain. One side of me what saying that he was going to tell me he loved me, the other side was saying that he was going to break up with me and leave me on my own in the woods. But who would do that? That would be awful; I wasn't even paying attention to where I was. If he was breaking up with me, I would demand for him to lead me back to the road.

I was starting to get panicked. My insecurities were winning over my optimism. Maybe this is why Nessie was faking her happiness for me. She knew what Seth was going to do. Was this whole week a facade? Did Jacob and Nessie set me up?

Seth's voice broke the war. "I need you to close your eyes and trust me."

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. I felt Seth's warm hands grab both of mine. He began walking and I had no choice but to follow. Seth stopped walking and I walked into him. He caught me before I hit the ground. I kept my eyes closed. Seth stood me back up and placed me in a spot of his choosing.

"Okay Lexie, open your eyes."

I stood there in awe. We were in this perfect little meadow. It was round and from the sound of it near a stream or a brook. There were wildflowers all over the ground. It seemed like the only place in the woods that had a view of the sky. It was beautiful. It was an abnormally cloudless day in Forks. The sun was still shining, with the promise of a beautiful sunset.

In front of me was a table with a red table cloth and two chairs. There were candles and flowers on the table. There were two plates each filled with a sandwich and chips and two cups of water, my personal favorite.

"Do you like it?" Seth asked tentatively?

I ran to him and gave me a big hug. "This is so beautiful Seth. No one has ever done anything so wonderful for me. Thank you."

He smiled so big it looked like his teeth were going to take over his face. "Great! Let's eat, I am starved!" He pulled out my seat. I sat down and he pushed my chair in. He sat down in his chair. He picked up his cup and lifted in the requesting me to do the same. "To us, to tonight...cheers." We toasted and took a sip of our drinks.

"Seth this is absolutely wonderful, how did you pull this off?" I wondered. It was a hard walk for me; I didn't know how many trips Seth would have to make to pull this off.

"I have my ways. Maybe one day I will tell you about them." He said slyly.

I laughed at him and took a bite out of my sandwich. Yummy! I took another bite and realized I have had this sandwich before. "Seth is this a chicken sandwich from Bella Lunas?" He nodded. "Seth, this is my favorite sandwich on the face of the planet. How did you remember?"

"I remember everything you say Lexie. You matter to me. Nothing you say I let go to waste." He looked so serious when he said it. It made my heart melt.

I really hope he is not breaking up with me because I think I just officially fell in love with Seth.

I focused on finishing my meal because I was on the verge of letting out tears. Both from the fear of Seth dumping me and from the joy that Seth has brought into my life in only of number of days.

When I looked up Seth was staring at me. He had a determined look on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare. Are you done eating?"

I nodded.

He got up and turned my chair around so it faced part of the clearing. Then he started pacing. "Okay Lexie, there is really no easy way for me to say this, so please bear with me. I don't know if you are going to believe what I have to say. I might have to show you, and please know I will not hurt you. I swear on my brothers that I will not hurt you. I love you with all my heart and I would never let anything harm you. Trust me."

Seth was talking so fast he didn't even notice the huge breath I let out. He loved me. He said he loved me. Whatever he was going to say didn't matter to me. He loved me. A tear came down my face.

"Okay look Lexie, I don't know if you have heard any of the Quileute legends, but they are true. Almost all of them. The one in particular is the one about the Protectors and the Cold Ones. You see I am a protector, a shape shifter, a werewolf. It is something in our genes. When there cold ones or vampires are present, it activates our gene and we start phasing. We change so we can be as fast and strong as the vampires, maybe even stronger or faster, and then we can kill them."

"We protect our land mostly. There are two types of vampires. Those who drink human blood and those who drink animal blood. We have a coven of animal drinkers near by that help us from time to time. We kill all blood drinkers, and warn the animal drinkers to stay away from our land and Forks." He stopped pacing and looked at me. He took in my body language and stood there waiting for a response from me.

I didn't know what to make of this. Was I supposed to take him seriously? Was this a diversion to some other kind of news? Maybe he is delusion or maybe he takes some kind of meds he forgot to take. I bit the side of my lower lip.

"Soooo this is your news? You wanted to tell me that you believe you are a mythical animal that only exist in fairy tales?" I looked at Seth with an open mouth. Was he pulling my leg, Vampires? Werewolves?

"Yes. No. I mean yes this is my news, and no I do not believe I am a mythical creature. I know what _I am_." I raised my eyebrows in surprise to his conviction. "Please, I see the way your looking at me and I am not crazy. This is not a joke, this is very real. There is a whole other world out there that many people do not know about. I know it is hard to digest. However hard it is, you have to trust me on this." He bent down on his knees so that his face was level with mine. He took my hands and looked me in the eyes. He was worried. His expression said it all. His dark brown eyes looked at with me with hope. He was hoping I would believe him.

He was so sure about his revelation. He really believed everything he said. Part of me wanted to believe him as well, but the sane part of me worried what that would mean. What if this was real, I was standing with a dangerous animal. The stuff I have read doesn't exactly paint a nice picture about werewolves. Certainly does not call them protectors.

Was I going insane for wanting to believe him? And what about vampires? If there was a need for protectors, how come this was the first I have ever heard about the vicious vampire being real. Wouldn't the attacks on the "town folk" be in papers or on the internet? It just didn't seem like this was possible.

I trusted Seth though. I wanted to believe him. I felt like I should be scared, but fear wasn't what I was feeling. I was ecstatic that he loved me; yes I still was focused on that. I was happy that he was not going to break up with me; at least I am pretty sure he wasn't. And I was curious to see if he could really shape shift into a werewolf.

"Please Lexie, say something, you have been quiet for over five minutes and it is killing me." His eyes were pleading with me to say something.

"I have a question."

"I will answer anything."

"So you don't want to break up with me?"

He looked shocked and disgusted at that thought. "Why would you think that? I love you more that you can ever know. I never want to break up with you."

I smiled at him. "You were just so quiet on the way here and then you didn't really talk during dinner. You are the first good thing to happen to me in a long time. In my life good things are not meant to last, so I thought you were going to dump me."

"Lexie, I just told you I am a werewolf and vampires exist, and the only thing you have a comment on is the fact that due to my nerves I didn't talk to you? Edward was right; you do think differently then most humans."

"What does Edward have to do with it?"

"Damn. Nothing. Nevermind. Do you want to see me in my wolf form?" If he was trying to change the subject, he succeeded.

I gulped, and then nodded.

"Okay. I am going to just go over there. I didn't bring any extra clothes and I don't want to rip these." I nodded to him again. I didn't really understand what he was talking about, but I watched as he took off his sweater and his shirt revealing a perfect pair of abs. His rustic brown skin glowed in the last light of the day. I could spend all day staring at his sculptured body. He also took off his shoes and socks then walked to the edge of the clearing and disappear from my view. A moment later a huge sandy brown wolf came walking from the same spot from where he disappeared.

My heart started beating fast. He was speaking the truth. He was a werewolf. Werewolves really do exist, which mean vampires exist. The beautiful wolf walked gracefully over to me. He was giant compared to any dog I have ever seen. He laid down next to me and looked me in the face. Staring at me was Seth's dark brown eyes that I loved. I was scared, but only because I was so small in comparison to this animal, I mean to Seth. I wondered if I should pet him.

I hesitating raised my hand and scratched behind his year. He let out a low growl and closed his eyes. "I am going to take that as a sign that you like that." In response he licked my face, my entire face. _Gross_. "Eww Seth." I wiped my face with my napkin. "That does not count as our first kiss. I still expect a proper one." With that he stood up so fast I almost missed it. The wolf headed back into the clearing.

Shortly, a half dressed Seth emerged. He ran to me and took me in his arms and kissed me. The kiss was everything I ever wanted and needed. It was filled with passion. I never wanted this moment to end. I wrapped my hands around Seth neck and let my fingers get lost in his hair. Who knows how long we were like that, but finally, I needed to breathe.

I broke apart and put my head on his shoulder. "Seth, I know it has only been a week, but there is something magical between us. I love you. I love you with my whole heart. I trust you and believe you."

Seth put me back down on the ground and motion for me to sit. I did. He pulled his chair around the table so he could sit in front of me. "Lexie, I love you and you are right there is something magical between us. There are some special things that happen when you are a wolf. For instance, when I am in my wolf form I can hear the thoughts of my pack, no matter the distance. My body temperature is always warmer, a nice and toasty 102 degrees. I heal quickly when injured. The best thing of all is I get to imprint."

"What is imprinting?"

"It is kind of like a love at first site kind of thing. It is like gravity. When I first laid eyes on you my world changed direction. You are now the center of my whole world. You will be the only woman for me for the rest of my life. I will be whatever you need me to be."

"I think I understand what you mean. I feel it. You are my world now Seth. My gravity." That got me thinking. "Nessie said that she felt for Jacob what I feel for you. Does that mean the Jacob is a wolf too? Is Nessie his imprint?"

"You are quick aren't you? Yes, Jacob is a wolf. He is my pack leader. And speaking of Nessie, she is waiting for you to come back. Since is she is also an imprint, you might have questions for her. You might not though; you are taking this all surprising well. Are you ready to go back?"

I nodded. "It is getting dark anyways. And now that I know vampires are real, we should get indoors before they come out."

Seth started laughing. His laughter grew.

"What is so funny?" I glared at him.

"Sweetie, first of all, I am here to protect you from any vampires that wish you harm. Second what you have read about in books and have seen in movies is all a farce. I will never die because a silver bullet hit my skin. A vampire can't die from being thrown into the sun light or stabbed in the heart. You have to rip them apart and set them on fire. They can walk around in the day time like you and me."

"So if they can walk around at anytime how can I tell if someone is vampire?"

"Blood drinking vampires will have scarlet red eyes. Animal drinkers or what we like to call 'vegetarian vamps' have golden or liquid butterscotch colored eyes."

"Oh like the Cullens?" I blurted out without thinking. Seth looked dumbfounded. He was about to say something, but I stood up and started walking around. "Wait a minute! Seth. No, no they can't be. I have known them for years, I mean I guess I have never seen them eat real food, but they have never tried to attack me. They go to school. Nessie has brown eyes. The Cullens, Seth..." I was rambling. The little details I noticed but never did anything with were all clicking together. "Seth are the Cullens vampires?"

**AN**

**So it has been an absurd amount of time since I have updated, so I have written the longest chapter I have ever written. And with this I promise to try to get the next chapter up next week. I have already started on it. Please let me know what you think. Next Lexie is going to find out the truth about the Cullens, and soon the twist of fate will reveal itself...any guesses????**


	5. Chapter 5

"_So if they can walk around at anytime how can I tell if someone is vampire?"_

"_Blood drinking vampires will have scarlet red eyes. Animal drinkers or what we like to call 'vegetarian vamps' have golden or liquid butterscotch colored eyes."_

"_Oh like the Cullens?" I blurted out without thinking. Seth looked dumbfounded. He was about to say something, but I stood up and started walking around. "Wait a minute! Seth. No, no they can't be. I have known them for years, I mean I guess I have never seen them eat real food, but they have never tried to attack me. They go to school. Nessie has brown eyes. The Cullens, Seth..." I was rambling. The little details I noticed but never did anything with were all clicking together. "Seth are the Cullens vampires?"_

**LexPOV**

Seth didn't answer me. He just stared at me. He stood up and put his shirt and sweater back on. He held his hand out to me.

"Let's go." He wasn't smiling anymore, but he didn't look angry. He looked somber.

"I don't want to go yet. You didn't answer my question. Are the Cullens vampires? Am I right?"

"Lexie, good vampires won't hurt you."

"So they are vampires!

"I didn't say that, I was just saying that the good ones are nothing to be scared about."

"I am not scared! If the Cullens are vampires, I have been hanging around them for over three years. Does it look like I have been drained of blood? You can't avoid answering my question." He wasn't going to budge, so I tried a different approach. I gave him the biggest puppy dog face I could muster up. "Plewase answer me."

He took in my expression and sighed. "It is not my answer to say. Let's go."

Puppy dog face didn't work. Approach number 3. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked the other way. "No. Tell me the truth. I am not getting off this seat until you answer me." No more miss nice girl.

He walked around so that he was in front of my face. He lifted an eyebrow. "So it's going to be like that?"

"I am afraid so. You will find that I am very stubborn when I don't get what I want."

This didn't seem to faze him. He gave me a quick smirk. "Fine, you won't have to get out of the chair." With that he leaned forward and picked me up, chair and all, and started running, to what I assumed was the direction of the truck.

I wasn't scared before, but now I was terrified of falling face first, going God knows how fast, onto the forest floor. "SETH! Stop! Put me down!" I wrapped my legs around the legs of the chair and gripped with all my might to the side of the chair.

"You better hold on or you might fall." He said while trying to hold back a laugh.

I couldn't believe him. I thought this imprint thing was suppose to be on my side. I closed my eyes and held on for dear life.

Seth finally started to slow down. I opened my eyes slowly. We were already at the truck. It took us 2 hours to walk to the meadow and it took Seth only 15 minutes to get to the truck. I don't know if I will ever going to get used to the extra advantages he had over me. No matter what I did, I would never be able to compare to what he could accomplish.

He set the chair down and opened the passenger door. Before I had a chance to stand up he picked me up, this time without the chair and loaded me into the jeep. He moved inhumanly fast and belted me in. He ran to the driver side and got in and started the engine.

I sat in the jeep as quiet as could be. I stared out the window. I was going to give him the cold shoulder for both picking me up against my will and not answering my question. I deserved to know if my extending family was a bunch of blood sucking vamps. The odd part was that I wasn't afraid of any of this. I wasn't scared that my boyfriend was a werewolf or my best friend might be a vampire, whose boyfriend was the pack leader of my boyfriend's werewolf pack. I was angry with Seth for not answering my question. And I was angry that Nessie had kept this a secret from me. I thought we were best friends.

Tree after tree zipped by. Seth was driving a little too fast for my liking. The quiet was getting to him; he was fidgeting in his seat. "Come one Lex, I can't answer your question. It is not my story to tell. Stop ignoring me. I can't take it. I don't like you being mad at me. Talk to me please?"

"Hmph!"

"Don't be like that. Try to understand how it is. We walk around with our secret everyday for years and years on end. We have to protect the people around us. It is not easy to carry this knowledge with you. The answer to the question is not my burden to release." He pulled into the Cullen's drive way and shut the car off. He started to unbuckle me. When he was finished he looked at me with his big beautiful eyes. Those eyes made me melt. I was putty in his hands.

"God, you know it is really not fair." I said and I started to open the door.

Seth reached over and closed the door before I could open it. He was now leaning over me. His closeness made my heart speed up. He whispered "What is not fair?"

"You. Your eyes, they take away my will power." I rolled my eyes and sighed. "I concede. I am not angry with you. I understand that I asked something of you that was not your place to tell. There are you happy!"

"Ecstatic." He laughed. Then he went serious. "Are you sure you want to go in there? Once you know the truth there is no undoing it."

I looked at the house. It was the same house I have been going to for three years. Inside were the same people that have been there by my side rain or shine. That was the family that knew about my sad past and didn't pity me. In side that house was the family that helped push me forward. I looked at Seth. This was the family that brought me Seth.

I nodded.

"Okay, let's go inside then."

**NessPOV**

"Nessie please stop being so anxious you are stressing out Jasper." Aunt Alice said.

"Sorry, it's just, you can't see her reaction and I don't want to lose my best friend this way."

"Nessie, you need to relax. Lexie is level headed. She reacts to things like Bella did. Look how that turned out!" Uncle Emmett said trying to help.

"So you are saying that she is going to fall in love with a vampire and then give birth to a hybrid child and have to be turned to save her life?" Mommy said. Uncle Emmett looked at her confused. "Think before you speak."

"You want to bring it on little sister." Before I knew it, Uncle Emmett was circling Mommy like a boxer.

"Are you sure you can handle it big brother? You might be able beat me, but my husband doesn't like it when I get ruffed up! Try to out maneuver him!!" Now Mommy was mimicking Uncle Emmett.

"He cheats!"

I love my family, but sometimes. _A little help please. _I thought towards my Father.

"Enough you two. Bella don't poke the bear with a stick, Emmett if you even think about fighting with my wife I will break all your video games."

Mommy flashed Uncle Emmett a victorious smile. Uncle Emmett pouted. All heads snapped towards the direction of the door. Tires coming up the drive. _Here comes Seth and Lexie. Change is coming whether I like it or not. _I looked to Daddy trying to read his expression on the thoughts outside.

He was laughing.

"What is it? What is so funny?" I asked him, more anxious then before.

"Well you have your work cut out. The rest of us might get off with an apology. She took the news just like Bella. She even figured out we were vampires. Instead of being scared, she is hurt because we lied to her. She is mad at Seth because he would not answer her question about us. She is especially mad with you Nessie for lying to her. She feels safe because she has already known us for three years and she still has all of her blood."

Everyone started laughing except me. I did lie to her. After she opened up to me and made me promise to never lie, I lied.

Seth opened the door and lead in Lexie. She wasn't at all timid or shy after hearing the news.

"So who wants to answer my question? Are you guys good vampires or what?"

Grandpa was the one to talk first. "Yes, we are what I guess you would call good vampires. We do not attack humans for food."

"Right you are all vegetarians, hence the gold eyes. I got that. But why does Nessie have brown eyes? And why keep this a secret from me? Am I not trust worthy?" She asked folding her hands a crossed her chest.

"Well, let's start at the beginning. I was turned very long ago. I was by myself for a while before I turned Edward, as a promise to his dying Mom. Edward would have died from the Spanish Flu. I fell in love with Esme when she was a patient of mine, she was close to death and I couldn't stand to lose her so I turned her then. We turned Rosalie soon after, who spotted Emmett after he was attacked by a bear and we turned him. Alice and Jasper wandered into our lives one day and have never left."

Daddy interrupted Grandpa. "I met Bella when she was a human. I couldn't decide whether to kill her or love her." He smiled at Mommy. "We were married when she was a human. We did not know that we could…er…make a baby. Renessme was a surprise. It was a great surprise, but unexpected none the less."

"Wow, wait." Lexie stood there with one hand her hip and the other motioning Daddy to stop with his story. "You are telling me, that you and Bella are Nessie's biological parents, not siblings?"

"Yes."

"So that's why you and Jake fight so much. Oh my, that is too funny. But that doesn't exactly answer why Ness's eyes are brown."

"Well Nessie is half human and half vampire. She doesn't age, she is immortal like us, she could eat human food if she wants to, although she doesn't particularly like it. She has most of the traits of a vampire. However her hair grows back if you cut it and she has Bella's eyes."

"Kind of like the best of both worlds if you ask me." I spoke up. "Lexie I know this is all overwhelming and that I lied to you, but this isn't something we tell anyone. Our kind has laws. Humans are not supposed to know about the things that go bump in the night."

"Seth said that vampires can go in the day light."

I laughed. "I didn't mean literally. Although the urban legend of vampires only coming out at night is because our skin sparkles in the sun. We try to live in areas that rain most days out of the year. We can blend in better. My skin doesn't sparkle like my families, but it does shine more than the others."

"I sooooo want to see that.."

"If you forgive me for lying I can arrange that." I smiled at her.

"I know why you had to lie to me, but it hurts to think that you guys have to go around lying to everyone. How many friends have you left behind?"

"Actually you the third person, outside of the tribe we have told our secret to. Bella was the first, then her father Charlie, and now you."

**LexPOV**

Wow, only three people to let in on their secret. It must be like a "you find out about us and you die thing."

"It is not quite like that Lexie." Edward said.

"Okay good, wait did you just read my mind?"

"Yes, I am afraid the story does not end at Nessie's birth. Some vampires have special abilities. In our family, I can read people thoughts, well everyone's except Bella's. She is a shield. She can create a force field and protect people from mental attacks. Alice can see the future of humans and vampires. Not hybrids or werewolves. Jasper can control people emotions. Nessie can push her thoughts into peoples mind."

Everything started clicking into place. Why Alice always seemed prepared for the unforeseen future, although I guess it was seen by her. Jasper always made me feel happy. Why Edward would laugh to himself all the time. It explains why everyone is so over protective of Nessie, she is the baby.

"So back to this rule against telling people. Does this mean I have to die?"

Seth growled at my comment. He grabbed my arm and twirled me around so I could look at him. "No. Definitely not. The reason I was able to tell you my secret is because you are my imprint, my life, and my whole world. Between us there will never be any secrets, but with my secret comes the Cullens'. You can not tell anyone about us. Not even your Aunt and Uncle. Ever"

Like they would believe me anyways.

Edward laughed at my thought. "Regardless Lexie, like Nessie said, our kind has laws and in order to keep us all safe, your knowledge has to remain a secret. Do you understand."

"Yes. You can trust me. Your secret is mine. I will take it to the grave." To show them I was serious I made a cross over my heart.

"Thank you Lexie."

"So I have another question. If Seth's tribe turns into a wolf to protect people from vampires, such as yourselves, how are you guys friends?"

"Well when we first came to Forks many, many years ago I made a Treaty with Jacob's Grandfather. Then when Nessie was born an alliance was formed. The wolves and my family became one big family. We fought together forming a bond that has never been broken. No matter where we move, we consider Forks to be our home base and return back here when ever it is safe. The main reason it is hard for our kind to be friends with the wolves is mostly because of the smell." Carlisle laughed as if he told a joke. The others chuckled with him.

I looked around at everyone confused. "What is so funny?"

Jacob spoke up first. "Let me explain. As a wolf or a vampire our senses are heightened. The smell of a vampire is almost unbearable to us and the smell of a wolf to a vampire. I have known the Cullens for..._a while..._so I have become accustom to their scent. It will not be noticeable to you, it is a sweet sickly scent."

"Speak for yourself mut!" Rosalie chimed in. "I can never get the smell of wet dog out of my hair." She glared at Jacob.

"That is because you love me so much _Auntie Rose_ that you have to hug me every time you see me." Jacob jumped on Rosie and held her in a hug.

Everyone laughed.

"Ahhhh!!! Get off of me! I promise I am going to get you an electronic collar one day and put it on you in your sleep."

Jacob licked her.

"I am going to kick your fury behind!"

"Enough children. I do not think that Esme will like you breaking her things." Carlisle spoke.

"Thank you dear." Esme cooed.

"Okay I think we have given enough information to Lexie, can I have a moment alone with her?" Nessie said.

She was right, between Seth and the vampires, this was a lot of information. Besides I wanted to talk further to Nessie about why she lied and about being an imprint. What was my role. Also something was bothering me. Everyone kept talking about many years, and immortality. How old was everyone?

Suddenly I had the feeling I wasn't in Kansas anymore.

**AN: Sorry this chapter was kind of boring, I needed to set up a few things. Please stay with me, I feel a big **_**change **_**is coming. Anyone care to guess? **

**Please leave reviews, I want to know if you guys like my story. Reviews make the world go round!**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Okay I think we have given enough information to Lexie, can I have a moment alone with her?" Nessie said._

_She was right, between Seth and the vampires, this was a lot of information. Besides I wanted to talk further to Nessie about why she lied and about being an imprint. What was my role. Also something was bothering me. Everyone kept talking about many years, and immortality. How old was everyone? _

_Suddenly I had the feeling I wasn't in Kansas anymore._

**LPOV**

Nessie took my hand and led me up to her room, well I guess it was her and Jacob's room. "Question."

"Only one?" Nessie said with a sheepish grin.

"Okay, question 1 out of 1 million. Is this just your room, or do you share it with Jacob?" She just stared at me in awe. "What? I was just wondering."

"Out of all the questions you could have started with, like, how old am I? Why did I lie to you if I trust you? Have I ever killed...I mean this is what you ask? _If Jacob and I share a room_?" She sat on her bed and shook her head. "I never knew my mother as a human, but from what the others have told me, you are exactly like her."

"What does that even mean?" I sat down across from her. Everyone in this family had a secret power of avoiding the answer.

She started laughing. "Don't pout; it's not a bad thing. It just means that you react to things differently. Normally humans are scared or stand offish of us. They don't know why, but something in them senses danger, as they should. But you, and human Bella, never had that trigger. I wonder...no, I am not going to get off track. It is only fair that after opening this can of worms that I answer your question. Jacob and I do share a room. Usually it doesn't look so girlie, but since you started hanging out at the house, Aunt Alice and Grandma redecorated to make it look like a teenage room. Now that you are in on the secret, I am sure Jacob is going to be itching to get the room back to normal."

Aunt Alice? Grandma? She must be talking about Esme. It was going to take me a while to get used to her referring to her "siblings" and "parents" as something different. Oh well. I nodded. "Since you brought it up. How old are you?"

"Well, remember we can live forever."

"Got it. Don't avoid the question. How old are you?"

"I am 122. I stopped aging when I was technically 7, but I looked about 17."

"Um..." Was all I could get out of my mouth. My best friend, who I thought was the same age as me, was 122. When Jacob said he had known the family for a long time, he wasn't lying. Nobody I know was alive. They were not even thoughts. Here I was in the presence of someone who experienced the turn of the century. She was alive for the events we studied in History class. No wonder she always got an A without studying. "Cheater."

"Mind on filling me in with the conversation you had in your head?" She asked me.

"Sorry. I was just thinking the reason you always got A's in History. It was because you were alive during the time periods we have been studying. Cheater." I gave her a playful punch in the shoulder.

She started laughing. "I guess you can say that. You can also say that I have a very developed brain and that my family, the vampires anyways, use more of our brain than humans. We are a smart bunch to say the least. Grandpa, Carlisle, has been a doctor for around 300 years give or take. Daddy has many degrees including Doctorates, Masters, and Bachelors. The same with most of our family. We look young. We tend to repeat high school and when we can get away with it, college. The wolves have been doing the same thing. Both Seth and Jacob have not aged for sometime, however they can start aging when ever they want."

"How does that work?" I was thinking about Seth growing old with me.

"They stop phasing into their wolf form. Seth will be able to grow old with you." She smiled at me, and then looked out her window.

"But you won't. I will grow old and die. You won't." With all this news I received today, I didn't think about how sad this will be too.

"Let's not think about that now. You are young and have many years. A whole lifetime."

I threw myself on her and gave her a big hug. "A whole lifetime. We will be best friends until the end. Even if I have to say that you are my granddaughter." We both laughed at that thought.

I sat back up. "So how old is Seth? I mean I know I am dating an older man, well dating isn't the right word, I am...connected with? What do you call someone who you know you are going to spend the rest of your life with, but are not married?"

"Lexie you are too funny. Jacob and I are married, we have been several times. Oooo! You can be my maid-of-honor for the next time we get married! That is going to be so fun. Anyways, I would call him your mate, as in soul mate." Nessie added.

Soul mate. I liked the sound of that. "That has a nice ring to it."

Nessie and I laid in her bed for what seemed like hours. We talked about her past and what it meant to be an imprint. It was different for her, she was born and knew Jacob was hers.

From what she told me, she had the whole supernatural community wrapped around her gifted little finger. It was kind of intimidating knowing that a vampire civil war almost broke out because of the existence of your best friend. Not to mention that she had not one but three masters. Here I thought we were both competing for honor roll.

Nessie helped me understand the beauty and the hardships that come with being with a member of the packed. They have to patrol, the consistent eating, inhuman heat and strength, unconditional love, loyalty, and a mate forever. I had found the love of my life. That brought a smile to my face.

We also talked about Bella has a human. Danger magnet was an understatement. In the course of two years she almost died like 5 times before she actually died.

The more we talked about the super natural stuff, the more I realized I didn't care if the Cullen's had three eyes. They were my second family. I mean I love my Aunt and Uncle, but the Cullen's offered a family environment that you only see on TV. They also brought me Seth. The love of my life, it is hard to imagine that it has only been like a week. I could not go on with out him in my life.

At some point in the evening I must have fallen asleep, because I was brutally awaken by Jacob trying to get in between me and Nessie.

"What are you doing Jake?"

"You are in my spot. Move over, no more sharing." He said and pushed me a little too hard. I rolled off the bed and onto the floor. I hit my head on the night stand on my way down.

"Um. Ouch!" Nessie was at my side in a flash.

"Are you okay? Let me look at your head." She turned on the lamp on the night stand. Not for her sake, but for mine. "Well lets see, you do not have a life threatening injury, but you are bleeding. Stay here. I am sure the others heard what happened." She stood up and slapped Jacob in the back of the head. "Good job Jake. Real good job. Seth is going to hurt you now! Plus you made Uncle Jasper leave." She let out a sigh.

"Why did Jasper have to leave?" I put my hand on my cut to stop the bleeding. Blood. I was bleeding in a house full of vampires. That probably is not the best thing to happen. "I am sorry. I don't want to cause temptation for anyone. I can leave."

I tried to stand up, but at that moment Carlisle was in the room and pushed me back down to the ground.

"Don't be silly Lexie. Accidents happen and this was not your fault. We will clean you up and everyone will be okay. Jasper only left as a precaution. He has everything under control, but he has to deal with his own temptation as well as everyone else's. You can only imagining trying to fight off the hunger of nine others." Carlisle smiled at me to reassure me.

I know it was not my fault, but I still felt guilty.

A familiar voice came from the hallway. "Second person I have ever met that feels guilty for bleeding." Edward said, reading my mind. "It was not your fault. I thought our dog was house broken, but I guess not."

"Hey, that's not fair. I didn't know that she would shoot of the bed like that." Jacob glared at Edward.

"Jacob. Human. Fragile. Be careful." Edward said.

He looked back down at me. He was sorry; I could see it in his eyes. "Look Lex, I'm sorry. I would never intentionally do things to hurt you. Are you okay?"

"I will be okay, once the doc is done doing whatever he is doing. Accidents happen, but next time ask me to me move and I will. I didn't even know I fell asleep." I didn't know what Carlisle was doing but his ice cold hands were moving fast.

"He is cleaning the cut and then going to put some liquid band-aid on it. It doesn't look like you will need stitches." Edward answered my thought, again.

_You know you really weird me out when you do that. _

"I know." He said and walked out of the room laughing.

Carlisle finished cleaning me up. He helped me stand and sit on the bed.

"I think you are going to be fine. No scarring should occur. The cut is long but shallow. It bled so much because you have more veins in your face. I am going to ask you to borrow one of Nessie's shirts. I need to burn the cotton and the shirt to get rid of the blood smell. I hope you weren't too fond of the shirt."

I looked at the shirt I was wearing. It wasn't anything special. I shook my head. "I won't miss it. Plus I can just go get a new one. I love the idea of having a shopping trip!"

"I am sure Alice is already making the plans. Thank you Lexie." Carlisle and Jacob turned their heads while Nessie handed me a shirt to change into. I passed it on the bloody shirt to Carlisle.

"So Carlisle, do you think that will heal by morning? I don't want Seth to see it." Jacob asked.

"Shouldn't I be worried about what my face looks like? Why are you so worried about Seth? I am the injured party."

"Just ignore him Lexie, he doesn't want Seth to hurt him." Nessie rolled her eyes. "You deserve whatever he gives you. As of right now you are lucky he is a heavy sleeper. But if you are the worried, order him not to."

"You know I don't like to do that."

"Speaking of Seth, where is he? Why didn't he get me out of the bed?" I asked.

"He didn't want to wake you. We were suppose to sleep in the guest room, but I didn't want to sleep without Nessie. I don't sleep very well without her."

I guess that was cute, not cute enough to negate the fact that I had a cut on my head, but cute enough to not make me mad.

"What time is it? My Aunt and Uncle are probably flipping."

"We called them for you. Told them that you passed out. They know you are spending the night. They are going to come over for brunch tomorrow." Jacob answered. Jacob and Nessie both settled back into bed.

I got up. "Thanks Jake. Hey, I am going to go to the guest room. Three is a crowd."

Nessie nodded and cuddled up to Jake. I shut the door and walked down the hall. Before I could get into the guest room I was stopped by Alice.

"Sorry I didn't see that happening. My vision is blocked by the half breeds." She pointed to Nessie and Jake's room.

"It is okay Alice. What are you still doing up?"

"Silly Lexie. We don't sleep. Ever. I am going to go get Jasper. Shopping trip is so on for tomorrow!" She flashed me her pearly whites, messed up my hair and in a flash was gone.

They don't sleep. Ever. That bites...no pun intended. Sleeping was my favorite hobby.

I continued down the hall and entered the guestroom as quietly as I could. Seth was sprawled out on the bed. Face down with both his left hand and left foot sticking out from the covers. He looked so peaceful. I could stay and watch him forever. But instead I tried to slip under the covers with him. I kissed his cheek to wake him up.

"Seth, Seeeethhhhh, can you move over a little. I want to get under the covers."

"Mmmmm, Lexie, I love when you are in my dreams." I smiled at him.

"It is not a dream babe, I am really here, scoot over." I tried to push him. But I would have had more luck if I tried to push the wall.

"Lexie?" He opened one eye to see me. Then he opened both eyes. A boyish grin took over his mouth. "This is better than a dream." He rolled over to let me in the bed. I laid down next to him. He kissed my forehead and then frowned. "What happen to your head?"

"Well Jacob was trying to get into bed next to Nessie and he kind of pushed me off the bed by..." I didn't even finish my thought. Seth was out the door, shirtless might I add. I had a clue to where he was going.

I followed him to Jacob's room. When I got there, Seth had Jacob pinned up against the wall.

"Why would you do that? Why would you push her off the bed? She could have gotten really hurt!"

"Seth, it was an accident. Please let Jacob go." I tried to get my voice heard, but Seth was past listening to reason.

Nessie told me about this. The wolves were very protective of their imprintee. I looked at Nessie and rolled my eyes.

"Yes Seth it was an accident. Do you think Jacob of all people would ever try to hurt someone." Nessie said, sounding more annoyed than worried. It was the second time she was woken up.

"I think we should let them duke it out outside." Said Emmett. He just came in the room. "You guys haven't had a good match in awhile!"

"How about we let everyone who sleeps, get back to sleep, you can fight for my honor or whatever in the morning." I said, trying to pull Seth's arms down.

"But he hurt you." Seth looked at me, still holding Jacob down.

"It was an accident bro!" Jacob said.

"Please Seth. Let's go to bed."

"Okay."

He let Jacob down and grabbed my hand. I loved the feeling of my little hand getting lost in his. He led me back to the guest room and helped me into bed. He laid down next to me.

"Seth, I am very thankful for your need to protect me. But Jacob pushed my on accident. He didn't think I was going to shoot of the bed, let alone, hit my head. If was to trip on a rock tomorrow and skin my knee would you punch the rock?"

He stared at me. Thinking about what I just said. "I hate to admit it, but yes." He started laughing. I joined him.

"I love you."

"I love you too. This has been the best week of my life."

"Mine as well. Lexie, I have lived a long time. I loved my life. I love being a wolf. But I didn't realize what life was truly about until the moment I laid my eyes on you. Everything came into focus. The reason why I am here is you. You have made me complete."

"Seth, I have had some extreme ups and down. Moving to Forks and meeting Nessie has helped me get through the rough parts. But meeting you, once I let you in, has mended my broken heart."

I found his lips. He opened his lips to let me in. He wrapped his strong arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I let myself get lost in this feeling and new experience. Soon, I was out of breath. I pulled away.

"Seth, I want to you to know that I love you, but I am not ready to go, you know, all the way."

"I will never rush you. When you are ready, I will be ready." He kissed my forehead. And pulled me to his chest. I could get used to this sleeping arrangements.


	7. Chapter 7

"_I love you too. This has been the best week of my life."_

"_Mine as well. Lexie, I have lived a long time. I loved my life. I love being a wolf. But I didn't realize what life was truly about until the moment I laid my eyes on you. Everything came into focus. The reason why I am here is you. You have made me complete."_

"_Seth, I have had some extreme ups and down. Moving to Forks and meeting Nessie has helped me get through the rough parts. But meeting you, once I let you in, has mended my broken heart."_

**LPOV**

Sleeping in Seth's arms was the best. I have never felt so comfortable and safe. I turned over to look at my golden angel. He was deep in sleep. I couldn't help but stare at him. It was hard to believe that not to long ago I didn't even know that he existed and now he was my laying next to me. He was prefect in every way. I could stare at him for hours, but my plan didn't last long because he was woken up by the sound of dishes being smashed downstairs.

We both shot straight up. He quickly got out of bed and was in front of me, putting him between the door and me. What was going on?

"Lex, stay here, I am sure it is nothing but I am going to see what is going on downstairs." Seth motioned for me to stay put.

_That's not going to happen._ I thought to myself. I let him start going through the doorway, and then as quietly as I could I followed behind him.

Before he could finish saying "What do you think..."

We heard Emmett and Jacob fighting.

"How many times do I have to tell you, the bread plate goes to the left?" Emmett yelled.

"Throw another plate at my head, I dare you! It goes on the right!" Jacob yelled.

Seth and I rolled I eyes and continued down the stairs. Emmett and Jacob were in the act attempting to set the table by preparing to launch another plate at each other. I don't know where they learned table manners, but I am sure this did not qualify as being gentleman.

I was at the last step and was about to try to settle the fight, when my feet had a plan of their own. I tripped over, well, me and headed straight into the tiled floor. Seth saved me once again.

"Thank you love." Emmett and Jacob tension broke and they started to laugh at me.  
"Glad my knack for falling has distracted you. Please put down your weapons. Jacob I am sorry, but Emmett is right. The bread plate goes on the left. I don't know were Esme is, but I am sure she is not going to like you guys breaking her China. You better clean it up."

"Esme is right here. I swear, I leave you guys alone for 30 minutes to pick up food and you always end up fighting. I will finish setting the table. Thank you for your help. Please sweep up the broken China. Lexie's Aunt and Uncle will be here soon." She turned to me. "Thank you for breaking up the fight. If this continued we would have nothing to eat on." She smiled at me with her sweet smile.

"I am sorry Mom." Emmett said.

"Yeah, I am too Esme." Jacob put down the rest of his arsenal and went to grab the broom.

"Can I help you? Are you sure you guys want my Aunt and Uncle to come over? I mean for brunch, you know since you guys don't eat?"

"We are sure; we hid it from you for all those years didn't we?" Emmett said ruffling my hair. "Plus Quil and Embry will be over. With all the dogs at the table, they will distract your Aunt and Uncle with how much they eat. It is disgusting." Emmett shuddered at the thought.

"You know you always wanted a pet, _Uncle Emmett_." Jacob said.

And with that they were out the door. Emmett chased Jacob outside. Jacob disappeared into the forest but returned as wolf. I turned to see Seth looking torn. He wanted to stay with me, but he really wanted in on the action outside.

"Go. You owe Jacob a good fight anyhow." I told him pointing at my eye.

"Lex. You are the best girlfriend ever. I love you." He was off, taking his clothes off as he ran towards the forest.

When Emmett saw Seth come out of the woods as a wolf he shouted, "A little help brothers." But then Seth joined forces with Emmett and ganged up on Jacob. Jacob howled in disbelief. But Emmett shouted, "Hell yeah! Pay back time!"

Soon the rest of the men, except for Carlisle were outside wresting each other. They ran off into the forest out of sight.

"Lord. Boys will be boys no matter how long they have lived. Lexie I would love your help. Can you please finish setting the table? Bella and I are going to cook the food. Nessie should be down soon to help. The other girls are picking up some fresh flowers for the center pieces. Carlisle is not going to be able to join us, he has work."

"That is too bad. My Uncle really likes talking to Carlisle. He looks forward to their talks about History. My Uncle always says that it is almost like Carlisle was there." We started laughing at that comment.

We finished setting the table. Rose and Alice came back and made beautiful center pieces. While the boys were out rough housing, the girls brought the food to the table. There really was enough food to feed an army.

I was a little nervous for my family to come over. They have been here before, but I didn't know what the Cullen's were then. I am a horrible liar and I don't want to make it awkward for both families. They already met Seth on one of our date night this week. They love him. They think he is too old for me, Lord, if they only knew how much older than me he was.

I was done helping with the preparations so I went upstairs to get ready. Nessie had some clothes I could borrow. Jacob said I could keep the clothes because Alice rarely let them wear the same outfit twice. Bella was the only exception because she only liked to wear jeans and t-shirts. The boys came in smelling something foul, Edward assured me that my sense of smell did not compare to theirs. He said it was ten times worse.

Once everyone was ready we all went down stairs. My Aunt and Uncle were right on time. _Fantastic._

My Aunt and Uncle came in the door and everyone greeted them. Seth gave them each a big hug.

"Please let me take your jackets and follow Edward into the dining room. The food is ready." Esme, always the perfect hostess helped them with your coats.

Everything was going okay, until Quil and Emmett decided to have fun at my expense.

"So Mr. and Mrs. Matthews do you like dogs?" Quil asked.

Looking at him, because it was a rather odd question to blurt out, they both answered in unison, "Yes."

"Like really really big dogs?" Emmett asked holding his hand apart to emphasize really big.

I hit my forehead with my hand. Oh. My. God. What are they getting at? I thought we were keeping this whole super natural stuff a secret?

Nessie reached over to me and put her hand on my arm. _"Calm down Lexie, they are just trying to get a rise out of you."_

"What the!" Did she just talk to me in my head?

My sudden outburst got everyone attention.

Nessie, still with her hand on my arm. "_Calm down, I told you yesterday, I can push thoughts into peoples head. You look crazy."_

I look crazy? I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hunny is everything alright?" My Uncle asked me.

"Yes, I thought I saw a huge mosquito. You know how I am about things that suck blood." I pretended to shudder at the thought of something sucking blood.

Everyone started laughing and continued on with eating, or pretending to eat. After that the brunch went by great. My Aunt and Uncle didn't suspect anything. After we were done eating it was time for me home with them.

Telling Seth goodbye was like telling a child you were taking away his favorite toy. He would show me his huge puppy dog eyes and stick out his lower lip. Not fair to say the least.

"Pout all you want Seth, but I need to go home. I have a life outside of this house. I need to send Thank You cards to people for the graduation presents. I also need to look for an apartment by my college because, I am sure that no roommate would want an over 6 feet giant staying over every night."

He was about to rebuttal when is sunk in what I said. "You are going to find an apartment so we can stay together?"

"Of course you idiot, after last night, I don't want to ever sleep alone. Promise me. You will always be with me."

"I promise Lexie. Even if I have patrol, at least some point of every night I will do my best to be by your side." He smiled and kissed me good bye.

I waved to the rest of the Cullen's and Quil and Embry, and got into my Uncle and Aunt's car.

The whole drive home I couldn't help but think how lucky I was. I had a great family, a fantastic boyfriend, and I was going to start college soon. The best years of my life were just beginning and I could wait to see where it went.

The drive to my house was over before I knew it. I watched my Aunt and Uncle go into the house holding hands. Even after all these years of marriage they still loved each other deeply. I wondered if Seth and I would still be as in love as we are right now in 25 years.

I followed up the stairs and into the house. I ran into my Aunt and Uncle. Why did they stop walking? I couldn't see what made them stop.

"What do you want? Take anything but leave us alone." My Uncle pushed my Aunt behind him to protect us both.

I peered my head around them to see a beautiful and built man standing there. He had pale white skin and dark brown hair. His stance was casual; he was not threatened by us even though there are three of us and only one of him. That is when I saw it. He had red eyes. Bad Vampire.

"We need to leave now." I grabbed my Aunt's hand and tried to pull my Uncle. We turned around to run out the front door but were blocked by what appeared to be a young girl. She also had red eyes. Two bad vampires. Crud.

"Where do you think you are going? We followed the baby Cullen scent over here. Aro is not pleased that they have taken in another Human. Bella was the only exception. You are not. Dimitri, dinner is served. The girl is mine."

"Yes Jane."

_**Big cliffy I know, but here is a little teaser for the next chapter.**_

**APOV**

It is really annoying that Lexie's future goes in and out of focus. When she is with Seth or Nessie she goes missing, but when she leaves them, as long as she doesn't decide to see Seth I can see her. It is causing me to have head aches. It like when Bella was pregnant.

It is hard to keep an eye on...

_Where do you think you are going? We followed the baby Cullen scent over here. Aro is not pleased that they have taken in another Human. Bella was the only exception. You are not. Dimitri, dinner is served. The girl is mine."_

_Yes Jane_


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOUR'S DISCLAIMER: I believe that many of you might hate me after this chapter. I am sorry for that. This is where it was heading all along. Please let me know what you think...and please don't hate me!**

_I peered my head around them to see a beautiful and built man standing there. He had pale white skin and dark brown hair. His stance was casual; he was not threatened by us even though there are three of us and only one of him. That is when I saw it. He had red eyes. Bad Vampire._

"_We need to leave now." I grabbed my Aunt's hand and tried to pull my Uncle. We turned around to run out the front door but were blocked by what appeared to be a young girl. She also had red eyes. Two bad vampires. Crud. _

"_Where do you think you are going? We followed the baby Cullen scent over here. Aro is not pleased that they have taken in another Human. Bella was the only exception. You are not. Dimitri, dinner is served. The girl is mine."_

"_Yes Jane."_

**APOV**

It is really annoying that Lexie's future goes in and out of focus. When she is with Seth or Nessie she goes missing, but when she leaves them, as long as she doesn't decide to see Seth I can see her. It is causing me to have headaches. It like when Bella was pregnant.

It is hard to keep an eye on...

"_Where do you think you are going? We followed the baby Cullen scent over here. Aro is not pleased that they have taken in another Human. Bella was the only exception. You are not. Dimitri, dinner is served. The girl is mine."_

"_Yes Jane."_

EDW... Before I could finish thinking his name Edward was by my side.

"I will get the wolves, you tell the family. Leave now." He commanded.

I nodded at him. "Jasper! Everyone! We need to go to Lexie's house now! Jane and Dimitri are there. Hurry before we are too late!"

Without checking if they were following me I started running towards her house. How did I miss this? I hope we can get there before it is too late. The future is already gone because Nessie and the wolves have decided to come to her aid.

I sensed Jasper behind me. I could hear Emmett thrashing behind me. He was not trying to mask his movement.

"They got away once, but this time, if they hurt her I will destroy them, or go down trying." Emmett's voice boomed.

"Hopefully it won't have to go to that. I think it is just Jane and Dimitri." I hope there are not more of them. "Bella shield up if you haven't already. The wolves and Edward shouldn't be very far behind, keep feeling for them."

"It's done." Bella said as we approached Lexie's house. "I can sense her, but I can't feel her aunt and uncle."

Emmett knocked through the front door and into the gruesome scene.

Dimitri didn't play with his food. Lexie's Aunt and Uncle were dead. He had broken both of their necks in one swoop. He was drinking from the Uncle.

Jane however was toying with Lexie. She was rigid on the ground, screaming out in pain. She was covered in blood. I couldn't see if she was bit or if those were injuries caused by Jane.

The room was rich in the smell of blood. My throat burned, but I fought the animal inside. Lexie was my friend. _ My niece's best friend. _I could see the others were fighting the same carnal instincts.

Jane and Dimitiri noticed us. "I knew you were close when my power stopped working on the child." Jane kicked Lexie in the side."

Carlisle was the first to speak. "Jane leave her alone. Walk away from this or be killed." His tone was not filled with his usual kindness.

Jane narrowed her eyes at us. "Carlisle, why so serious? You should know Aro is only forgiving once. I believe he told you no more humans will know about us because of your coven. _You_ have no rights here. Leave or be finished."

"You have no right! She is an imprint of the wolves. She has the right to know the truth." Bella said lunging at Jane. Esme and Rose had to hold her back.

"That is not our problem. Not our world and not our rule." Jane smiled at us.

"Jane, that is not going to work. As you might remember, my wife's ability shields us from your attacks." Edward said as he joined the line with the rest of the family. He took over holding Bella back.

Jane slightly nodded her head, making her smile become more sinister. "Hello Edward. Aro sends his regard."

If she was scared about being grossly outnumbered she didn't let it show. She backed up so she was side by side with Dimitri, dragging Lexie by her hair. Lexie was still screaming in agony. I still couldn't tell if she was bitten or just broken.

"Now that we have had our little unhappy reunion, I can see that things are not going to go my way. Dimitri what do you think our options are?" Jane asked.

"I can take out the Bella girl. Then you can inflict the pain that this family deserves, while I kill them one by one."

"You move so much as a muscle and you are dead. There is no hope for the two of you. Put down the girl and we might let you return to Aro." Edward said through clenched teeth.

"If we put down the girl, we are as good as dead. So, this is what you are going to do. I am going to take this girl with me, you are going to make that horrible smell go away, the wolves I presume, and Dimitri and I are going to leave. I will kill her if you try to kill us."

Dimitri picked her up, breaking her arm in the process.

"SETH NO!" Edward screamed right before all hell broke loose.

**NPOV**

After the brunch I decided to go with the wolves back to La Push. Jacob was sad, although he wouldn't tell me that we didn't live on the Reservation. I was not comfortable living there. I loved to visit, but despite the new Treaty that was forged after I was born; I was still not fully accepted. My family was allowed on the land as long as they didn't hunt or bite anybody.

We were at First Beach when all of sudden Daddy was on the beach with us. I knew something was wrong because he didn't try to hide his inhuman speed.

"What is it Edward? Is there some nomads close by?" Jacob asked in his Alpha tone.

"We need to go now. I will tell you on the way. There is no one around, phase on the way."

The pack looked to Jacob, unsure of what to do. "You heard him, phase now. That's an order."

Daddy and I ran ahead. They would catch up with us soon enough. "Daddy, what is going on, I am getting scared."

"Some of the Volteri are here. They are at Lexie's house. Alice only saw Jane and Dimitri."

I heard a howl behind me. To my left my Jacob caught up to us and was running next to me. On Daddy's right Seth closed the flanks. Embry and Quil had the rear.

"No. Jacob we can not allow Seth to do that. Stop him, even if you have to order him. I don't know what the situation will be until we get there." Daddy said.

I don't know what they were thinking, but I know I was terrified. I have not seen them since that day in the clearing. The Volteri were here, but why? Why Lexie? Why could I not run fast enough?

I don't know how long it took for us to get there, but it wasn't soon enough. Daddy stopped us a couple feet away from the door.

"Listen. All of you. Lexie is alive, but her Aunt and Uncle are not. Carlisle is trying to get Jane to release Lexie. Stay here. You are too big to go in the house and I don't want to do anything to send them over the edge. Nessie, honey, I need you to stay here. Promise me."

Tears were coming from my eyes. "Go save her." He nodded at me and in a flash was inside the door. Jacob nuzzled me. "This is all my fault Jake."

Standing outside, we could hear what was going on. I could smell the blood. Seth was as close as he could be, but then we heard a loud crack. The next thing I saw was Seth flying through the wall with the window. The whole wall gave away letting us see inside. Dimitri had Lexie by the arm, she was dangling a foot above the ground. She was passed out and covered in blood.

Jane and Dimitri both hissed at the sight of Seth and the other wolves.

"I will kill her, do you understand me mutt. I am not afraid of death. I will take her will me." Dimitri said.

Edward translated for the wolves. "Put her down. We will let you go."

"I don't believe you." Jane said.

"What other option do you have?" Emmet asked.

Jane looked at Dimitri and nodded. They started walking slowly towards the hole in the wall. "Back up mutt." The wolves backed up slowly. Once Dimitri and Jane where outside, Dimitri threw Lexie as high as he could. This was the distraction that they wanted. I watched in horror as my Dad prepared to catch her. Jane and Dimitri took off running. I stopped paying attention to them.

My Dad caught her and set her on the ground carefully. "Carlisle."

Grandpa kneeled down next to them. His hands moved swiftly examining her body, stopping at her right arm.

Seth pushed his way through my family. He kneeled down next to them, putting her head on his legs. Jasper threw him his shirt to cover up. "Is she okay? Doc, will she be okay? Tell me!"

Daddy looked away. Momma wrapped her arms around him. Everyone looked so sad. Did they know something I didn't? "Grandpa, answer him. Is she okay?"

Grandpa put her arm down. He put a hand on Seth's shoulder. "She has been bit and drained of most of her blood. She has a lot of venom in her body."

"What does that mean? Can't you suck it out like Edward did to Bella?" Seth asked in almost hysterics.

Grandpa shook his head. "No. I am afraid we are too late. Her heart is not beating. There is nothing that I can do, the venom will not work if the heart is not beating."

My knee buckled and I started falling to the floor, but was caught by big warm hands. Jacob. He picked me up and held me. I was crying uncontrollably. This was my entire fault.

Seth also started sobbing. He lifted Lexie's body into his lap and started rocking her. "No. No no no no no. Lexie my love, my life, how could this have happened? This is my fault! I was not here to protect you. LEXIE!"

Seth, Quil, and Uncle Emmett returned to the group.

"We were able to capture and rip apart Dimitri, but Jane escaped. We lost her scent. She will pay for the pain she caused." Quil said.

Sadness and grief filled the space outside of Lexie's house.

"Wait. She is still alive, so to say. The venom _is_ working. Carlisle, her heart is already stopped. Because she has less blood the transformation is moving faster. I can hear her thoughts. She is scared and in pain. She is trying to focus on one thought. Seth. Seth she can hear your voice. Talk to her."

"What are you saying Edward. She is turning into a vampire?" Seth looked up at my Dad. His tear stained face was expressionless.

"Yes."


	9. Chapter 9

_"Wait. She is still alive, so to say. The venom is working. Carlisle, her heart is already stopped. Because she has less blood the transformation is moving faster. I can hear her thoughts. She is scared and in pain. She is trying to focus on one thought. Seth. Seth she can hear your voice. Talk to her."_

_"What are you saying Edward. She is turning into a vampire?" Seth looked up at my Dad. His tear stained face was expressionless._

_"Yes."_

LPOV

What did I do? Why do these things keep happening to me? First my parents and now my only family? I never meant to bring my Aunt and Uncle into this world. Why them? What is going on? Where is Seth? Strike that, I don't want him to see my like this. Broken.

Somewhere between the male killing my Aunt and Uncle and the girl causing me physically pain without touching me, I lost consciences. I tried to be strong, but this was too much to handle. The pain was horrible. Watching my family die was atrocious.

I had to be dreaming. No, I had to be in hell. With all the pain I brought to my family, death to the two people who loved me unconditionally and cared for me when they didn't have to. How did I repay them for taking me in, with their deaths? I deserved to be in Hell. Hell for their deaths. Hell for leaving Seth behind. Hell for existing.

I am not sure what is real and what is not, but the one thing I do know, I am on fire. I am being burned alive. Slowly from the inside out. Ever part of my body was on fire. I want to scream. Release the pain, but nothing will come out. I cannot move my mouth. I know I deserve this pain; I should focus on the pain. Let it consume me, no more happy thoughts.

Seth. Seth is at the fore front of my mind. He keeps popping into my thoughts. Is there a light at the end of this tunnel? I don't want to leave him behind, no, I _can't _leave him behind. But, as selfish as I am, I don't want him in hell with me. I may not be able to have him physically, but no one can deprive him from my thoughts, right?

This one thought helps ease the pain. The first time I saw Seth. The first time I was whole.

NessPOV

So much has happened in that last few hours. It is ridiculous to think that only this morning Lexie was worried about her family meeting my family. She was worried that they would not like us or Seth. And now here she was in Grandpa's office, being turned into a vampire. Daddy said she would turn faster than any of them. Jane took most of her blood. It is a miracle that she survived.

Grandpa and Daddy were about to pump her with Morphine to ease the pain, but Mommy stopped them. I guess that is what they did for her, but it didn't stop the pain it just paralyzed her. Daddy looked remorseful for causing Mommy pain, but she assured him that it was okay. Sometimes they were too in love for my stomach. They are always sooo mushy!

Aunt Alice saw that Lexie would wake up in three hours. Three hours until my best friend started her new life. Nothing would be the same for her. Would she hate us what we have brought upon her?

Poor Seth. Everything was out of his control. He might not be the one of fire, but he had it the worse. He had to watch her lie there, on fire. He had been at her side the whole time, up until she started screaming. He had to excuse himself because he was shaking so badly. He didn't want to ruin the house or hurt anyone.

I sat down stairs waiting for this to be over. Jake was next to me, holding my hand. He was trying to tell me that this wasn't my fault. That there was no need to feel guilty. Lexie would not blame me and Seth would have imprinted on her either way.

"But Jake, if we didn't go to that school, we would have never crossed paths with Lexie. She would still be alive. Her Aunt and Uncle would still be alive. Seth would not be hurting."

"Ness, look at me." He pushed my chin up so that I was staring into his big beautiful brown eyes. "We cannot run from fate. I tried. Edward tried. Whatever is meant to happen finds its own way of happening. We might not understand it, and as tragic as this is, Lexie becoming a vamp was in her cards. And what's to say that Lexie and Seth were not hurting without each other in their lives. You were lucky to imprint at birth. You have always felt whole. Imprinting on someone helps you understand why you exist."

"But what about Seth? What about the imprinting? Vampires and Wolves? It works for us because I am half human. My venom is not poisonous to you. How is this going to work for them?" I buried my head into the nook of Jake's neck. I pushed my thought to him. I remembered how happy Seth and Lexie had become since meeting each other. The last image of them dancing to no music, but the song in their souls.

Jake took my hand. "I know Ness. We don't know what will happen when she wakes up, but the fact is she is going to wake up. She needs us now. She needs us to be strong and supportive. Quil still loves Claire and she is gone. The bound is bigger and deeper than we understand. Let's try something different for a change and have a little faith. Okay?" He kissed the top of my head and started rubbing my back.

I nodded and closed my eyes. I will try to have faith. I must have dozed off because when I woke up we were not at my house anymore. I was still in Jacob's arms, but we were not alone. Seth was sitting in the corner of the room on the floor. He had his head in his hands and was mumbling something over and over again. I started to speak, but Jake stopped me.

Jake picked me up and carried me outside. I looked around to see where we were and noticed we were at my parent's cottage. Jake put me down.

"You're dad asked us to leave. They need Alice's vision to help control Lexie. Newborns do not usually wake up with the control your mother did. We all have heart beats and you're family is afraid she might try to attack us." I glared at Jacob. She would not hurt us.

"Now, Nessie don't look at me like that, I tried to argue, but when it comes to your safety, I will always error on the side of caution." Jake pulled me into a hug.

"Fine, but she would never hurt us. Plus we are not appetizing to them, remember. You and Seth reek to them and I do not have enough human in me to allure them." Jacob looked at me to protest, but I put my hand up. "Whatever, it is not like I can stand up to my family. I would be held down by my uncles or something. Right?" Jacob nodded.

I looked back to the cottage and asked, "How is he doing?"

"Not so good. I called Quil, and he is on his way here. No one has been through this exactly, but Quil wants to help him through this."

"What is he saying?"

"The same thing over and over, Lexie, I love you, don't go."

"Do you think that the imprint connection will be lost?" I am afraid of his answer.

"We do not know. Baby, we do not know."

My heart is breaking. I don't want them to have to go through this. What if the connection breaks and only one of them feels something for the other? As a wolf and a vampire you usually only have one mate. What is going to become of them?

Suddenly Seth busted through the door.

"What is it Seth, what is going on?"

"She is awake."

**AN: So I am not sure if I even have any readers, but here is an update for you. I want to especially call ou**t **Kacey a (), it because of you I decided to write again. Please let me know what you think?**


End file.
